The Secend Chance Redone
by Hermione475
Summary: summary inside


The Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

Info- Its been four years since the peace conference in Switzerland the gang came back only to be missing one of there members of which decided to stay behind but that's all about to change when to of her best friends are getting married she comes back to only have what was going to be a nice vacation turn into her on personal nightmare.

**Chapter 1**

"That's was a great game man , we stomped the daylights out of those Tigers they never had a chance." said Tommy looking over at Jason wail taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah we did" said Jason not really paying Tommy any mind at all wail he to was sitting at the bar drinking his own beer.

"You know its been great these pasted few years I don't thank that I would redo anything if I had the chance to do so." said Tommy looking back up to the T.V.

" I don't know about that man I sure would change something if I had the chance." said Jason sighing and taking another sip of beer.

"I do man I mean I have a great job , a great girlfriend, great friends and one day maybe I'll get to start a great family with the one woman I love more then life its self." said Tommy smiling to him self.

"Yeah your right what more could anyone every ask for." said Jason gulping down the rest of his beer."

"Hey man are you ok? You don't seem to be in a very good mood" said Tommy looking over to his best friend to seen his demeanor is very off.

"Yeah sure man I'm just feeling a little under the weather bro." said Jason trying to look convincing so he will not have to answer anymore questions.

"I take it that something happened between you and your new girlfriend Katie what's her name ?" asked Tommy looking over at Jason for answers.

"Her name is Katie Smith and yes something happened between us I was hopping to keep it on the down low but I guess you guys would have found out sooner or later anyways." said Jason sighing taking a sip on his second beer.

"Oh wow man she makes your fourth girlfriend this month. What happen to make you to split up?" asked Tommy looking concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah I know man but I caught her with some other dude bro." said Jason sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow man I'm so sorry and here I am talking how great my life is when yours is falling apart an to thank I was going to ask you to help me out with something but I don't thank that now is the right time to bring it up." said Tommy looking over at his best friend

"That's ok man we both knew that I wouldn't last long I mean I new she wasn't really my type. So what is it that you need my help with you know I'll have your back all the way on what ever it is." said Jason slapping Tommy on the back.

"Well ok if your sure bro but if you want to wait then ill its no problem I mean all things considering." said Tommy

"Yeah man like I said ill be fine so shoot what's the problem that you need help with?" asked Jason again.

"How do you feel about getting married?" asked Tommy looking over at Jason waiting for an answer.

"Wait a minute man I hate to break it to ya but your not my tip either." said Jason looking confused more now then ever.

" What no wait you thought that I was talking about you oh gross no way man I mean what's you views on getting married I'm not asking you to marry me man your so not my type either." said Tommy laughing.

"Oh well thank god for that man you was starting to worry me there for a minute. Anyways to answer your question I don't see anything wrong with it I just haven't found that one person yet. Why do you ask anyway bro?" asked Jason looking cereus.

"Well Christmas is coming up and I was thanking about asking Kim to marry me. What do you thank?" asked Tommy

"Well I don't see why you don't I mean you guys have been together since high school so yeah I thank that it's a good idea you guys have been through a lot together." said Jason reassuring Tommy that he was making the right move.

"Really thanks man I knew that I could count on you I already got the ring and every thing set up." said Tommy taking our a small black box out of his pocket to show the ring to Jason.

"That's awesome bro Kimmie is going to love it said Jason looking down at the ring box at the small pink Safire.

"Now if only I can get her by herself every since she moved in with Sha wail she looks for her apartment they do all the stuff that stuff that she and Trini used to do when she was here." said Tommy not noticing Jason when he says Trini's name.

"That's going to be hard to do man your going to have your work cut you for you ." said Jason looking back up to the T.V

"Yeah I know it seems like just yesterday that Kim and Trini was hanging out together its been what four years now since she has been home." said Tommy

"Yeah its been four long years." said Jason sighing and taking a sip of his second beer

"Hum I thank that I got an Idea of how to get Kim alone just the two of us." said Tommy

"Oh really well how is that man it better be a doze to get Kim out of shopping with Sha and the other girls." said Jason

"You can get them to go to the movies that way Kim and I will have the day alone so what do you say man you up to going to the moves with the guys?" asked Tommy looking over at Jason

"Sure its not like I have any thing else to do." said Jason sighing and taking out his phone to call all his friends

"Oh man its Kim what do I do man?" asked Tommy looking down at his ringing cell.

"Answer it now is the perfect time to ask her out for the night before the girls ask her to go out and do something." said Jason .

"Yeah your right man" said Tommy answering his cell.

"Hey Tommy your not going to believe who I just got off the phone with said Kim extremely happy.

"Hey beautiful you sound really happy what are you up to that would put you in that kind of mood with out me being there that is." said Tommy smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I just got off the phone with Tri and she said that she was coming home for the holidays isn't that great." said Kim squealing on her end of the phone.

"That's great sweetheart when do you thank that will be exactly?" asked Tommy not wanting to give anything away to Jason who was on the next seat beside him.

"Well she's got to find out if she has to take the semester tests and all but she said that she would be down after she was finished with everything there." said Kim calming down just a little to inform Tommy.

"Well that's good news sweetheart." said Tommy looking over at Jason to see that he is still calling people on his cell.

"So what are you guys up to ?" asked Kim changing the subject

"Jason and I are celebrating we won the game agents the Tigers. So I was thanking do you have any plains to night ?" asked Tommy with his fingers crossed that Kim was free so they could go out on there date.

"Nope I'm free Sha and Rocko are going dancing and the others have other things to do so what did you have in mind?" asked Kim smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Well I was wondering if you want to go catch a movie and get I bite to eat after?" asked Tommy waiting for Kim's answer.

"Sounds good so when do I need to be ready by?" asked Kim

"Oh how does seven sound to you will that be enough time for you to get ready?" asked Tommy

"That's sounds good to me ill see you then handsome." said Kim hanging up the phone to go get ready for her date.

"Well that's all set said Tommy looking over at Jason wail closing his phone.

" Well man you couldn't have picked a better night there all busy so it looks like you got Kim all to yourself tonight good luck man your going to do great.

"Thanks man but are you sure that your going to be ok I mean with everything that's going on right now?" asked Tommy looking over at his friend concerned

"Yeah man I'll be fine do you thank that you can just drop me off at home on your way I just wont to call it a night." said Jason getting off his seat at the bar and waiting for Tommy to answer

"Yeah sure man I can drop you off I got to pick Kim up at seven anyway I better get going to that I can get ready." said Tommy getting up and following Jason out the door.

00000

"Jason unlocks his door and turns on the light to find no one there but is cat Candy laying on the Chair in the living room . Jason walks over to the phone and dials Kats number to only get recording over her voice.

"Hey this is Kat I can't come to the phone right now but leave your name and number and ill get back to you as soon ask I can. Beep!

"Hey Kat its me Jas I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie and hang out or something but I guess your busy so ill talk to you later by Kat." said Jason before hanging up the phone

"Well Candy it looks like its just me and you again." said Jason turning around to find his cat on the book knocking off a old picture of himself and Trini at a dance at the peace conference. " Stupid cat." said Jason going over to pick up the glass and lay the picture back on the book case and going to bed .

N/A: I know that I already had a story called the second chance but I was going over it and I decided to re do it I thank that everyone will like it better this go around so show me some love and Review and tell me what you think I will leave both of them up so you can compare them if you would like This is Hermione475 saying good night and enjoy !


End file.
